A variety of pedestal formed tables incorporating various styles of legs have long been available in the art. Normally, either a singular pedestal, or even a pair of the same, may be mounted to the underside of a table top, and generally extends out in various angular directions, or has a base that extends laterally of the table pedestal, to provide adequate support for the table top thereon. These types of tables are readily available in the art, and have been in existence for many years.
The current invention is designed to improve upon the concept of pedestal tables, by incorporating intermating leg components, that may be interconnected together to form a pedestal, for adequate support of any table top or surface provided thereon.